Kenya's Dreams
by WemOfHyperLeaf
Summary: This is my OC's story. Kenya dosen't know her past, but her father, or thought to be, Iruka and the Hokage really know. Will her dark past come up in the academy? Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru are gonna help her out! Kiba x OC Naruto x OC Shikamaru x OC


May 19th ,1995

Kohana South Gates

13:10 pm (1:10 pm)

Iruka was out gathering the daily reports from the guard towers at the south gates of the village hidden in the leaves. He was about half way to the gate when Hayate came running up, a small bundle in his arms.

"Oi, Hayate! I was just coming down to get the reports," Iruka said smiling and waving. He notices the blanket that was in his arms. "What's that?" Iruka ask with sudden interest. "I was going down to get the reports myself and when I got there, I herd a wailing coming from the gate. I looked over and this was there!" he uncurled his arms from his chest and what Iruka saw sent him into complete shock. A small, baby girl. "What the?". Iruka couldn't finish his sentence, he was in over complete shock! "I have no idea where she came from! She was just laying there! Someone would have to put her there." Hayate went on babbling. "Hayate! Chill out! I'll take her to the 3rd Hokage and he'll tell us what to do with her." Iruka said as he took the, what seemed to be about 3 month old, baby from Hayate and into his arms.

May 19th, 1995

Hokage office

13:30 pm (1:30 pm)

Iruka balanced the baby in his arms are he knocked on the Hokage's office door. "Come in." the faint voice of the Hokage came. Iruka opened the door and walked in. "Ah, Iruka. Do you have the reports?" asked the Hokage with a small smile on his old face. "No sir, I don't but, I have a good reason. I was on my way to the south gate and so was Hayate so when he got there he found this and I brought her here so you could tell me what to do with her." Iruka held out the girl fro the Hokage to see. The Hokage's eyes looked confused. "Hayate…._found_ her?". Iruka nodded. "Hmm, what to do," the Hokage was thinking, " Ah! I have a grand Idea! Iruka, you take care of her." Iruka's eye's widened at the old mans words. "W-what?! Me? How can I take care of a baby girl?!". "I'm sure you can do it Iruka, you have and extra room in you home so she could sleep there and when she is old enough, you can train her when you are not at the academy and she can join the academy when she is 10." Iruka was pondering over what the 3rd had said and concluded he would take care of the baby. "Alright lord Hokage, I will take care of her." he said, bowing in respect. The Hokage bowed his head slightly. As Iruka was waking out the door, the Hokage called to him, "What are you going to name her Iruka?". ' Oh right! She need's a name.' thought Iruka. He pondered over what to called her when it came to him. "Kenya. I'll call her Kenya." he said back the Hokage. "Kenya it is." he said back, smiling.

May 18th, 2008

Iruka's home/kitchen

08:23 am

" Kenya! Come on! We have to get to the school." Iruka said, trying to wake his daughter. " Dad, it's Saturday! I want to sleep in." 12 year-old Kenya said, pulling the pillow back over her head. Iruka sighed, "Your not going to make this easy are you?". He saw a faint movement from her head under the pillow, going back and forth signaling NO. He went to the bath room and opened the cabinet under the sink, and pulled out a big pitcher. Then, turned the water on FREEZING cold water and filled the pitcher to the top. He quietly moved back to Kenya's bed and with in 1 second, pulled the pillow off her head and dumped the water. POOF! Iruka sneezed and saw that he had poured the water on a water activated sneeze bomb, probably given to her by Naruto or Kiba. He herd quiet laughing behind him and spun around to see Kenya fully dressed and ready to get the academy. "Man dad, you fall for that one each time!" she laughed as he continued to sneeze his guts out. "Ken-ACHOO-ya! This-ACHOO-is not fun-ACHOO-ny!" Iruka said between sneezes. "Whatever dad, just drink some water and it will go away." she said. Iruka ran into the kitchen and chugged down a glass of water. He gave one last small sneeze and stopped. "Not funnt Kenya.". She just smiled and started to walk out the door with Iruka fllowing.


End file.
